


【授權翻譯】Rouge à Lèvres by Petricular

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Canon Universe, Fluff, Growing Up, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Translation, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me, and he's gorgeous, yuuri wears makeup, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 那天，是勇利第一次化妝，也是他第一次挨揍。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rouge à Lèvres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753959) by [kuragay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragay/pseuds/kuragay). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇是我個人很喜歡的，描述勇利性別模糊的故事。  
> 注意內有：討厭的小孩子們，霸凌，恐同語彙，有一點暴力場景，有一點流血的描述。  
> 如果上面這些提示會讓你不舒服的話，請斟酌要不要繼續看哦。  
> 另外，根據作者，Rouge à Lèvres是法文＂口紅＂的意思。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切錯誤都是我的鍋。

 

那天，是勇利第一次化妝，也是他第一次挨揍。他走路去上學，步伐輕快，因為吃早餐的時候媽媽說他很漂亮，爸爸捏捏他的臉頰，真利說他看起來像個小公主。不過他踏進學校的第一步，就馬上知道不是每個人都抱持著跟他家人一樣的看法。 

起先那些目光還好。當然，勇利覺得自己的掌心變得濕答答的。也當然，他有點發抖，覺得有點焦慮。但是真利跟他說過別人不管怎樣都會看的，所以他還是頂著那些眼光大步向前。走路的時候試著不要彎腰駝背、遮遮掩掩，打算走進教室，那兒會稍稍隱蔽些。 

「勇利！」優子跑過來，使勁抱住他。勇利哀叫，豪在一邊大笑，猛拍他的背。

「你看起來好漂亮噢，」優子讚美道，親暱地拍拍勇利的臉蛋。 

這消解了一些勇利先前的遲疑，覺得或許他化妝是沒關係的。他覺得自己看起來很漂亮，優子也覺得他看起來很漂亮，所以真的，這不該有問題的，對吧？ 

不過接著豪就張開他那大笨嘴說，「為什麼你要像個 **姑娘** 一樣化妝啊？」而他說起「姑娘」好像那是件壞事。這讓勇利想不明白，因為至少就他所知，豪還是喜歡優子的，而優子，事實上就是個姑娘。 

「豪！」優子斥責，往他肩上甩了一巴掌。「勇利想化妝就化妝。你只是嫉妒他比你還漂亮！」 

勇利嘆氣，雖然他既惶恐又害怕，還是嘗試發出聲音說話，因為他知道他們又要吵架了。 

「但是只有死玻璃會化妝，」豪眨眨眼，勇利的心臟直直下墜。 

勇利或許不知道多少不好的話，但他知道 **死玻璃** 是什麼，他還知道那感覺上是一種不好的事情。臉紅了起來，勇利的目光垂向他的腳。一部份是因為困窘，一部份是因為低下頭比抬起頭更簡單。他縮縮腳趾，雙手抓住褲子，努力不要哭出來，因為那絕對會讓事情變得比現在糟糕十倍。 

「豪！」優子又吼了一次，這次更嚴厲了。「身為同志又沒有錯。」 

張著嘴，豪氣喘吁吁。「但我爸說——」 

「我聽你爸在放屁。」 

優子話中的粗魯讓勇利瑟縮了一下，感激她為他說話，同時也很害怕，擔心有老師會聽到她說了這種話。 

「你爸錯了，」優子大聲說，牽起勇利的手。「如果你要對勇利很壞的話，我們今天就不跟你說話了。」她轉過身，從豪跟前大步離開，讓勇利跌跌撞地跟上，不知道現在她要帶他去哪，因為快要開始上課了。 

他覺得對豪有些抱歉，但他也不知道能說什麼。他知道豪大概不是故意要說那些傷人的話。 

「優子，」他低聲說。「我覺得他不是故意要惹妳生氣的。我們回去位子上吧。」 

「笨蛋！」優子忿忿地說，拍一下勇利的腦袋，放開他的手。洩氣地垮下肩膀。「我不在乎他是不是讓我生氣。我在意的是他讓你難過了！我知道他不是故意的，但他有些時候就是會說這麼糟糕的話。」 

勇利聳聳肩，試著露出微笑。「我真的不介意的。」他說的是真的。他知道豪沒有惡意，而且他非常不願意成為優子跟豪絕交的理由。 

「我們就去坐下吧，」他又建議一次。「快要開始上課了。」 

優子點頭，她的怒火轉化為煩躁的咕噥，她瞪了豪一眼，邊在勇利旁邊的位子坐下。 

「你等下最好跟勇利道歉，」她嘟起嘴，豪馬上就點頭了，看起來因為她肯回來而大大地鬆了口氣。 

他們真的很可愛，勇利希望他們不要這麼常吵架，因為他們每次對彼此大吼大叫的時候都讓他的心臟受不了。即便是現在，優子瞪著豪，就讓勇利想要逃跑，躲開所有一切。 

「我真的是認真的哦，」等優子瞪完豪之後，就告訴勇利。「你看起來真的很漂亮。你用的是哪款唇蜜？」 

「噢，」勇利輕叫道，擺弄著手指，邊盯著桌面的裂紋。「我，呃，不是很清楚。這是真利的。她借我的。」 

不在意他的結結巴巴，優子一下就笑了。「這顏色真的很漂亮呢。我以後可以去你家試試看嗎？」 

勇利沒有馬上回答，因為開始上課了，但是他覺得一股暖意在胸中撲騰。稍後在優子敦促著豪，讓他用腳蹭著地板、紅著臉向勇利道歉時，變得更加溫暖。 

不過當午餐時間開始，那溫度就迅速地消失了。在教室裡很安全，教室裡的同學們都習慣勇利的害羞性情，但外頭的孩子就沒這麼友善了。 

「嘿，肥豬，你那是眼影嗎？」一個勇利根本不認識的傢伙正對他說話，勇利嚥下了發現對方是在叫自己時的訝異。這很奇怪，因為一開始他甚至不知道那個侮辱是衝著他來的。不過他左右看看，然後那個個子更高的男生就站在他面前，讓他感覺到逐漸萌生的驚惶。 

「對、對，」他結結巴巴地說，即便他知道之後不會有什麼好事發生，因為向一個衝口就喊人「肥豬」的傢伙答話不會發生什麼好事。或許他根本不應該費事回應他。或許他就應該不管對方，去找優子和豪。 

「你是什麼啊？女生嗎？」他推了勇利一把，力道不重，但也絕對不輕。勇利踉蹌了一下，大叫出聲，附近幾個學生停下腳步目睹了這整件事情。 

怎麼又是那種侮辱？當然一個男生化了妝也不會自動改變他的性別啊！這一點道理也沒有！ 

「我是男生，」勇利說，幾乎想揍自己，因為他又回話了。他揉揉對方剛推了一把的肩膀，想吞下慢慢淹沒他的害怕。 **離開這裡。走開就好。他不會再推你一次的。去找優子和豪。** 他想緩下心跳，而那一秒胸膛的緊繃就讓他知道這是徒勞無功。他甚至不知道現在發生了什麼事。如果他知道塗了唇蜜和眼影就會發生這種事，他絕對不會化妝的。 

那個男生用力抓住他時讓他嚇了一大跳，用力到會痛。

「放手，」勇利大叫，熱度蔓延到脖子上，因為 **這太可怕了** 。他感覺到眼淚在眼底打轉，他只想要爬到什麼東西底下，一直躲到放學為止。他一點都不明白，又好害怕，還有 **為什麼沒有人出來幫他** ？ 

「你確定你是男生嗎？可能是騙我的。」他又推了勇利一次，這次更用力了，力道足夠讓勇利往後倒，屁股摔在地上。 

「停下來，」勇利哭喊，討厭他破開的嗓音聽在耳裡的感覺。 

高個子的男孩只是笑著，用腳把勇利踹倒在地。 

「學校不應該讓像你這樣的屁精來上學。你的娘砲屁股會弄髒所有東西。」 

這是勇利從沒遇過的狀況，他也永遠不想再面對一次。他討厭滾落臉頰的淚水，討厭自己沒辦法呼吸，每一次吸氣都像挨刀子捅。他的肩膀和手臂剛被抓住的地方很痛，踩住他的那隻腳也讓他的胸口很痛，他的掙扎一點用也沒有。 

「停下來，」勇利又說了一次，呼吸成了吁喘，同時恐懼像浪潮一般沖蝕他。「拜託。」 

「老天，」對方將雙手往上一拋。「我討厭你這樣的人！」他終於、 **終於** 從勇利胸前抬起腳，兩隻手塞進褲子口袋裡。 

小心翼翼地、慢慢地，勇利開始爬起身，試著不要再哭了。他搖搖晃晃地站起，有幾個人跑向前幫他，不過勇利把他們推開，因為他們之前沒幫他，現在他也不想要他們的幫助了。 

然後，在所有人來得及眨眼之前，那個高個子轉過身，直直揍了勇利的臉。這發生得太快，勇利甚至都沒時間尖叫。沒人來得及阻止他。痛苦很快地、猛烈地綻開，勇利的腦袋甩向一邊，嘴裡嘗到血液的金屬味。唇間裂開一聲哭喊，某種溫暖的液體從他唇角滴下。 

 _噢天啊，噢天啊，噢天啊。_  

他用手碰碰嘴巴，看到手上沾著紅。驚恐的喊聲此起彼落。一個女生跑去找老師。有人喊著找校醫來，勇利的腦袋好暈，什麼也不能想。他也好痛。痛到他的呼吸開始急喘，讓他覺得他可能要吐了。那灘濺在地上的鮮紅突然更接近他的臉。他的視線正模糊晃動。 

他意識到自己可能在哭。那喘氣的聲音一定也是他的。但是他的耳朵停不下嗡鳴，他的肺也不能順暢呼吸，如果在剛剛發生的一團混亂之後，他又馬上恐慌發作的話，就太糟糕了。 

一隻手輕碰他的肩膀，但是勇利幾乎感覺不到。他太努力地撐住自己不要嚇壞。一個老師拖走那個揍他的男孩。勇利希望他要大禍臨頭了，然後又覺得想要別人遇到壞事很有罪惡感。不過接著更多的血從他嘴裡溢出，就讓他忘記了那股愧疚。 

有人用毛巾按住他的嘴。可能是一個老師。但是勇利哭到沒注意是誰，現在才終於明白發生什麼事了。那股疼痛現在變得更清晰，他的胃一直翻攪，舌上嘗到的血味讓他很難忍下胃裡的早餐。 

他也確定現在臉上的妝已經毀了，這想法只讓眼淚流得更急，因為他花了好久的時間才化好的。而那時他覺得自己多麼漂亮，但現在他只感覺得到痛苦、冰冷和孤獨。 

他帶著一包冰塊、一大片瘀青，一封沒誠意的道歉信，以及沾著更多鮮血而非唇蜜的雙唇回家。 

他再也沒帶妝去學校了。 

 

勇利還是喜歡讓自己漂漂亮亮的。至少有些時候是這樣。長大的過程中，他用芭蕾作為出口，後來，就是滑冰。他學會怎麼透過肢體動作來表達情感，因為他從來不擅長透過文字來表達，他任憑感情順著音樂流動。勇利心情不好的一天，跳出的舞會讓美奈子老師淚眼汪汪。 

他再也沒讓任何人看他化妝了。在那次有人推倒他、毆打他之後，就再也沒有了。不過當他一個人在家的時候，他會翻找真利寥寥幾件已經積灰的化妝品，然後給自己化點妝。到他十八歲的時候，他已經熟諳畫眼線的方法，還能在睡夢中給自己夾睫毛。他還會出門去買自己的化妝品，秘密地收藏起來。 

一個人的時候，他會繼續練習和實驗，看一部又一部的Youtube教學影片，他的化妝品越變越多，對化妝的知識也越漸增長。粉底、遮瑕、粉餅、妝前乳。他二十歲的時候，已經可以快速地做好修容，而隨著他作為花滑選手的職業繼續發展，他也找到更多機會，能真正給自己上妝，而不用怕有人對他指指點點。 

當他滑冰，或當他跳舞的時候，化妝可以視為一種對完美的強調，而不是某種禁忌。他可以打亮自己的顴骨，收到別人的讚美而非抨擊，這是一種勇利從來沒體驗過的自由。是在他第一次化妝，遇到那麼慘的下場之後，就不曾感受過的。 

不過即便如此，勇利也很少在別人能看到他的時候化妝。這還是某種會讓他萌生怯意的事情，還是會讓他胸膛縮緊、掌心冒汗。某種他還是覺得需要躲躲藏藏，因為他知道別人看到之後會發生什麼的事情。他還是能感覺到臉頰上的疼痛。還記得那片瘀傷，顏色深而腫脹，還有他家人驚恐的表情。 

他沒辦法再承受一次。不可能的。他的心太脆弱，他也沒有強壯到可以再挨一次毆打。 

這也就是為什麼，當維克多盯著他看的時候，他可以感覺到自己的心碎了一次又一次。這也不是維克多第一次讓他心碎。畢竟他還記得以前維克多威脅他要辭去教練的事情。但是他也記得他溫暖的雙唇、在機場跑向他、抱住他，因為他從來沒有像愛著維克多那樣愛過別人而哭泣。 

他與維克多一起度過的每一分秒，都是刺進他胸口的情感旋風。 

但是沒有什麼，沒有任何比賽、沒有任何威脅，能像現在這樣嚇著勇利。因為維克多看到了帶著全妝，在家裡閒晃的勇利。他以為維克多出門了，但顯然他沒有。而他用那雙好藍、 **好藍** 的雙眼盯著勇利看，勇利嚇壞了。 

「不要看我，」勇利大叫，已經拔足跑開，因為維克多 **不應該看到這個的** 。他腦袋裡面理智的部分知道維克多不會傷害他，但勇利還是可以感覺到那些言語的刺痛，那隻腳將他踩在地面的力道，還有接下來的拳頭。他依然能看到那明亮的血滴，從他嘴裡的裂口滲出，滴在地上。依然能感覺到他在事件發生好幾周後，想要微笑時那股劇烈的疼痛。 

那是壓倒理智的古老恐懼，勇利的求生本能選擇了逃跑而非抵抗。 

當雙手輕柔地攔下他時，他的心臟幾乎停了。維克多轉過勇利的身子，讓他們面對彼此，即便勇利盡力掙扎著擺脫維克多的掌握，依然徒勞無功。 

「為什麼你這麼急著要跑走？」維克多問道，專注地端詳勇利的臉龐。 

勇利手足無措。「別再那樣看我了。」 

維克多沒有停下，雙眼直直看進勇利眼底。不過他反而鬆開勇利的手臂，碰觸他的臉頰。說真的，這給了勇利絕佳的逃跑機會，但面前的人是維克多，所以他留下了。 

「你看起來很漂亮，」維克多用談論天氣的口吻說道。他們倆都坐下來，勇利認輸，讓維克多偎在他身旁，因為他就是個抱抱怪獸。「你是自己化的嗎？」

勇利嚥了口口水，又嚥了一次，因為這感覺像一整碗豬排飯卡在喉嚨裡。 

「對，」他終於能夠開口說話，壓下恐慌，因為 **這是維克多啊。這是維克多。** 是永遠不會故意真的傷害勇利的維克多。是會為小事道歉，有些時候很遲鈍，但也思慮周到又聰明的維克多。是支持著勇利進步，自己也一直成長的維克多。 

當身處這樣的情境時，他沒有理由害怕。 

「我一直都很喜歡化妝。」勇利開口，即便他不知道為什麼他要告訴維克多這些，因為他甚至都沒問，不過不管了。他現在開始說了，所以他最好能夠說完。維克多應了一聲，點點頭表示他正在聽。 

「就算是我還小的時候，我覺得這樣看起來很漂亮。所以有一天，上學之前我化了一點妝。然後，說得婉轉一點的話，就是我沒有得到……很好的回應。」 

維克多皺起眉，用他長長的手指轉著勇利的頭髮。這感覺很好，有種熟悉的舒服感。他們面對著彼此坐著，鼻尖幾乎相碰著，而他知道維克多可以看到他的睫毛膏、眼線、眼影、口紅。那是正紅色的口紅，大膽又明亮——是無關勇利的一切。至少，他在遇到維克多以前是那麼想的。而這是一種他過去從來沒有試過的顏色，一種他現在覺得很適合自己的顏色。 

「是你的爸媽生氣了嗎？」維克多輕柔地問。 

「不是、不是！」勇利向他保證道，很高興地看到維克多眉間的皺紋暫時消失了。「他們非常支持我。問題出在學校的學生身上。他們……」勇利噘起嘴，「很壞。」 

維克多又皺起眉頭，他將頭歪向一邊。「怎麼回事？」 

他一定有所猜測，因為那並不是多複雜的事情，不過勇利知道維克多在等著自己告訴他。 

做了個鬼臉，勇利並不真的很想告訴維克多那件事。不過維克多露出了那種好奇又關切的小狗狗般的表情，而勇利對此沒有多少抵抗力。再說，他也討厭自己不把事情告訴維克多。 

「就是罵我啊，有些人瞪著我看啊，沒什麼特別的。還有一個傢伙揍了我的臉。」他試著讓這些事情聽起來無所謂，但看維克多的表情，可能沒什麼效果。他的雙眼可想見地睜大了，接著目光發冷。勇利顫了下，儘管他知道這不是針對他的，想著不知道該不該覺得受到奉承。 

「混帳東西，」維克多直接說道，勇利同意地點點頭。 

「不過那是很久以前的事情了，」他安撫地說。 

「還是個混帳，」維克多忿忿地說道，勇利很高興他沒有表現得太誇張。勇利不像維克多，他並不浮誇，而且雖然有人袒護他感覺很好，也不可能讓這麼久以前發生的事情重頭來過了。 

勇利又點點頭。「對。他真的很混帳。我之後就沒再化妝去學校了。因為我討厭輸掉的感覺，而我感覺我已經輸了，我後來還是繼續練習化得更好。我之前想要跑走是因為我很害怕，」勇利承認。「現在沒有那麼可怕了。」 

他朝著維克多咧嘴笑，撲扇著眼睫，根據過去的經驗，清楚知道如果維克多發出那樣的抽氣聲，代表自己的動作對他有什麼樣的影響。 

「我覺得我的努力有收穫了，對吧？我好看嗎。」 

維克多過了好幾秒才回覆正常的心律。不過當勇利將側臉靠向對方結實的胸膛時，他敢說他的心跳還是飆快了。 

「非常好看，」維克多毫不猶豫地說道，勇利知道他自己的臉頰一定紅得比腮紅更深。

「真是太可惜了，」維克多不知怎地靠得更近，他薄荷味的呼息，吹在勇利臉上，「其他的小孩，」一個落在唇上的吻，而後又是一個，更深的吻，他緩緩地伸手撫上勇利的衣服，伸舌舔去他紅色的唇膏，「沒看見這點。」 

之後勇利的唇上沒了口紅，但也沒有鮮血，倒是臉上浮著一團淺淺的紅暈，一抹暈開的眼線，跟一個非常快活的維克多，要勇利在他們下回接吻的時候，留個唇印在他臉上。 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚哦！支持她寫這麼好的故事！  
> 我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
